Just Dance
by The Tenth Horcrux
Summary: This is basically how I would write the dance scene between Harry and Hermione in Deathly Hallows Part 1 if it were actually in the book.


**So, to start out, I'd just like to let you guys know that this (the scene in Deathly Hallows Part 1 where Harry dances with Hermione to cheer her up) is one of my favorite scenes in the movie, although it wasn't in the book (unfortunately). It just shows how strong Hermione and Harry's friendship is, even though it never crosses that 'more-than-friends' line (Ron and Hermione shippers forever *points at self*). Long story short, I just love it. I wish I had a friend like Harry, *sighs*. So yeah, anyways. Before you say something, HP fans that are exactly like me, I know this story is just like the dance scene in the movie with a few changes, and I intended it to be that way. Because I love the scene so much, and because it wasn't in the book, I decided I would write it out as if it were in the book. So this is just how I would write it. But it's not like I own it (unfortunately). All credit goes to David Yates and whoever else took part in the making of this scene. Oh, and the lyrics (the words in italics) are from the song O Children (the song that they dance to in the movie) by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds. So yeah. Enjoy! **

* * *

Harry took one last glance around the surrounding are, making sure there wasn't anyone around them at the moment, that all was quiet and well, before turning back around, heading towards the entrance of the tent, as he had just finished keeping watch.

The rusty old radio that they kept inside of their tent was softly playing a song as Harry slipped inside, looking around to find Hermione, who turned out to be sitting silently on a step inside of the tent, arms wrapped tightly around her knees and head ducked down just slightly. He had no trouble figuring out what she was focusing on, and that thing was Ron. He also had no trouble understanding why.

Her and Ron had just begun to sort out their feelings for each other when Ron just up and left, leaving Hermione feeling abandoned and hopeless. Harry couldn't say that he felt the pain to the extent that she did, definitely not. But he did feel it all the same.

_Poor old Jim's as white as a ghost,_

_He's found the answer that we lost.  
_

_We're weeping now, weeping because,_

_There ain't nothing we can do to protect you.  
_

Hermione finally seemed to notice Harry's presence in the tent and looked up, a look of hope replacing her usually somber face these days, but upon noticing that it was only just Harry, she turned away again, staring at the floor, face returning to it's normal bleak state.

Harry glanced at her with a look of concern on his face as he headed over to sit in a chair a little bit away from her, but even though he had no doubt she had seen it out of the corner of her eye, she shifter her head so that she had a clear view of the floor, obscuring him from her field of view.

_O children,_

_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice.  
_

_Children, _

_Rejoice, rejoice.  
_

He watched her curiously for a moment, and before he really had time to think about what he was choosing to do, he had made a decision. He heaved himself up and out of the chair, walking slowly over to Hermione, and once he had reached her, he held out a hand for her to take._  
_

She didn't look at him for a while, and it was clear that she was attempting to avoid meeting his gaze, but when it became clear that Harry wasn't moving, she finally looked up, sighing. She eyed his hand, looking hesitant to except it, but eventually, sighing softly again, she did, taking it in her own and standing up in front of him.

For a few seconds, they stared into each others eyes, but then Harry had let go of her hands and had brought his hands up behind her neck, unfastening the hook that held the locket on like a necklace. He then lazily threw it to the side, wanting her to forget about the locket, about the Horcruxes, about Voldemort, about Ron, about everything that was going on. And frankly, so did he.

He led her over to the middle of their tent where they hand a lot of space, taking her hands once more, not knowing exactly what he was doing, but proceeding with it any.

_Hey little train, we're all jumping on, _

_The train that goes to the Kingdom.  
_

_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun, _

_And the train ain't even left the station._

_Hey, little train, wait for me,  
_

_I once was blind, but now I see.  
_

_Have you left a seat for me?  
_

_Is that such a stretch of the imagination?  
_

And then, without hesitation, he began moving his arms, still holding Hermione's hands in his own, in what he thought to be sort of a dance. He wasn't a great dancer overall, but he hoped that his failure of an attempt at dancing still managed to cheer her up all the same, because they both deserved it.

Harry smiled a little bit in a reassuring way, wanting her to smile back, and she held it back for a while. Though eventually, she cracked the smallest of smiles that just made him smile even more.

_Hey little train, wait for me,_

_I was held in chains but now I'm free.  
_

_I'm hanging in there, don't you see,  
_

_In this process of elimination.  
_

And then, before they knew it, they were dancing. Dancing and smiling and laughing together, something they hadn't done much of recently. Dancing like there wasn't a care in the world and nothing else mattered. Not even Ron.

_Hey little train we're all jumping on,  
_

_The train that goes to the Kingdom.  
_

_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun,  
_

_It's beyond my wildest expectation.  
_

The music began to fade away, but even as the lyrics did begin to stop, they still danced in a slow dance sort of way, chin's resting on each others shoulders.

_Hey little train, we're all jumping on,_

_The train that goes to the Kingdom.  
_

_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun,  
_

_And the train ain't even left the station...  
_

And then the music stopped, and after a few seconds, they broke apart, staring into each others eyes once more.

"T-Thank you, Harry," Her voice still trembled slightly, but she cracked a minuscule smile again.

Harry just nodded and smiled back as they continued to watch each other, until Hermione hastily looked away, looking as if she had finally remembered all of it again, especially Ron, mumbling something almost inaudible about needing to go keep watch. But even though all of that grief had returned to her face once more, there was at least something a little more there, something that looked almost like appreciation.

Harry nodded again, feeling a little let down for some reason, but still saying something in agreement like, "Oh, oh yeah. The watch shift, right..."

Their gazes met for the last time before Hermione turned away, heading out of the tent.

And although Harry still felt the sadness and the frustration and the hopelessness all over again just like she did, he couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched her go.

**FIN. **


End file.
